This invention relates to an improved packaging item for securing materials and, more specifically, elongated articles, such as glass rods, pipes, lumber, Venetian blinds and the like for transporting, storing or shipping, and, in particular, to a space-saving packaging article container which may be shipped to a user in a flat position and then formed into a U-shaped, L-shaped, triangular or other shaped container.
Packaging and other shipping containers are typically constructed of corrugated materials and the like. In the prior art, typically, a preformed U-shaped angle board is used. The angle board material may be formed by layering paperboard that is formed around a mold to give the board the U-shaped appearance. Layer after layer of this paperboard is applied to the U-shaped mold to form a U-shaped, rigid, multi-layer paperboard packaging product.
Using such a method, a rigid packaging article is produced, which will protect the contents inside. Such articles may be formed in any length, and for that matter, can be formed in any size and, therefore, can accommodate contents of many varied lengths and sizes. Of course, the larger the U-shaped board, the less rigid the final packaging article.
While such rigid U-shaped packaging articles have been sufficient, they have also had a number of drawbacks. For instance, because the U-shaped packaging article is rigid, like sized packaging articles will not easily nest within each other, thereby increasing the shipping volume. As such, the packaging articles take up as much space empty as they do fully loaded. This exacts an unnecessary added expense, because warehouse space and space on a shipping vessel is costly.
Other known packaging articles include those having a tri-sectional structure that can be shipped in a flat configuration and later formed into a U-shaped structure. A major drawback of such tri-sectional packaging articles is that the side-walls of the packaging article must be held in a jig to keep the side-walls erect during loading of the materials or the structures must be constructed with an intricate array of layers in order to hold the sides up. The former process adds expense and complication during the loading phase, while the latter adds expense during manufacturing of the packaging article. In either case, the expenses incurred are eventually passed to the consumer. It is, thus, desirable to provide a strong and pliable container that can be shipped in a flat configuration, so as to take up less space, and that can more easily and effectively be formed into a multi-shaped container for shipping or storing a variety of materials.
The present invention is directed to a packaging article which is formed so as to be shipped and stored in a flat state, thereby minimizing the space used by said article, and then be converted into a rigid multi-shaped shipping or storage container for the protection of various articles during transport or storage. The packaging article is constructed to allow for ease in formation and handling, and offers strength and flexibility in that it may be formed into a vast variety of shapes to accommodate various sized and shaped materials for shipping or storage.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the packaging article is formed with a plurality of support layers disposed between a pair of sealing layers. Each support layer is formed using a plurality of reinforcement layers which are preferably adhesively bonded together to add strength to the support layer structure. Preferably, at least three such support layers are positioned in a plane and spaced apart so as to form a collapsible channel therebetween.
The support layers are positioned in spaced apart relation and bound together by overlaying one of the pair of sealing layers on each side of the support layers on each side of the support layers. In the exemplary embodiment presently being described, two collapsible channels are formed on both sides of the middle support layers. Thus, the collapsible channels are defined by, on the one hand, the first and second support layers, and on the other, two of the support layers. Each collapsible channel is reinforced by a strong, but pliable, shaping member to add strength and support to the packaging article. The collapsible channel further functions to permit the two outer support members to articulate about an axis passing through the collapsible channel, such that a user can shape the packaging article depending on the user""s packaging needs. As will be described in greater detail below, the pliable support members allow the packaging article to maintain a defined shape as desired by the user.
During use, the outer support layers may be articulated so as to form a corner at the collapsible channel which acts as a hinge, to form an acute angle, a right angle or an obtuse angle depending on the desired shape of the final packaging article. As the support layers articulate, the pliable reinforcement members become angled to substantially match the angle of the outer support members in relation to the middle support member. Thus, the structure maintains its shape due to the pliable nature of the shaping member. After use, the packaging article is easily flattened for storage, thereby minimizing the amount of space required for storage.
In another exemplary embodiment, the packaging article structure comprises a support layer that is formed using a single layer of material, having desired strength and weight properties, disposed between the coupling layer and the sealing layer and adhesively bonded thereto. The support layers are situated so as to form a collapsible channel therebetween; each collapsible channel being reinforced by a strong but pliable shaping member to add strength and support to allow the packaging article to maintain a defined shape as desired by the user.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings, which are not to scale, are designed solely for the purpose of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.